


the next one might kill you

by kuroyukihorror



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mental Breakdown, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Not Canon Compliant, Peace Walker era, Romance is mentioned but not the focus of the fic, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyukihorror/pseuds/kuroyukihorror
Summary: Doctor Strangelove wants the truth. Snake wants to respect the Boss's wishes. Neither of them get what they wanted.
Relationships: The Boss/Dr. Strangelove, The Boss/The Sorrow (Metal Gear), The Boss/The Sorrow/Dr. Strangelove
Kudos: 7





	the next one might kill you

**Author's Note:**

> first fic and it's just my favorite lesbian having a breakdown fjshsj hope you enjoy!!

Snake coughed and sputtered as water was thrown in his face, waking him from unconsciousness. Right. He had been caught. Nothing he hadn’t been through before.

“Rise and shine, Jack.” A smooth voice greeted him. He forced his eyes open and his head up, coming face to face with Dr. Strangelove. She was smiling at him calmly, though those shades obscured whatever she might be truly feeling by covering her eyes. “You were out for a while, you know. Coldman wanted to let you sleep, but I need you.” She lifted up the now empty bucket. “Hence the rude awakening.” He took a few level breaths before responding.

“I don’t crack under pressure, Doctor.” He growled quietly, watching as she pulled out two batons. She tapped them together and they came to life with electricity.

“I wouldn’t expect any less from her pupil.” She commented. “But just so you know, I don’t give up that easily.” She took both batons and jabbed them into his stomach, delivering a painful shock through his body. A shout tore through his throat as his body jerked around, unable to get away from the pain as he was suspended in the air. After a few seconds of the agonizing shock, she finally pulled back, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he gasped for breath. “I only want to know one thing.” She said quietly, voice level but restrained. “I want to know the truth about the Boss.” Her piercing gaze looked him up and down, and he couldn’t help but shudder. She was well-composed, but the way she looked at him from behind her sunglasses was wild, like she would tear into his throat if she didn’t need information from him. The silence hung heavy between them for a moment.

“The Boss was… A traitor.” He lied through gritted teeth. “We had to take care of her to prevent all-out nuclear war.”

“Liar!” She snapped, hitting him with the batons again without any warning. He screamed, convulsing in pain until she pulled away. “I knew her, Jack. I knew her better than anyone. She wouldn’t turn traitor against her country. So tell me the truth. Tell me that the Boss died for America!” She demanded, stomping a heeled foot against the stone floor. John said nothing. Obviously, she did truly know the Boss. She had everything right, though missing a few details. But that secret had to die with him, and they both knew that. That wouldn’t stop her from doing her damnedest to hear it from the mouth of her killer.

“I’m going to turn up the voltage.” She tapped the batons against each other, the electricity dancing along them faster than before. “Let’s see if that’ll compel you to cooperate, Big Boss.” This time, she pressed a baton into each of his sides, sending the pain jolting through his muscles without any chance to prepare for it. He spasmed with a dragged out cry, slumping when he finally got a reprieve. He no longer held his head up to look at her, eye cast down to the dirty floor. 

“Tell me, damn it!” She yelled at him, dropping a baton to grab him by the chin, forcing his head up to look at her. Her mysterious sunglasses had slid down her nose, exposing her crazed expression to him. “Tell me about the Boss’s dying wish, you sorry excuse for a student of hers!” She demanded, her nails digging into his cheeks and scratching his skin.

“She’s dead! I had to kill her, so I did!” He finally snapped at her. “It was my mission! The Boss always taught me that the mission was the highest priority, so I ignored my own feelings and killed her! It’s what she wanted!” He panted, taken by surprise at his own emotional response. She was silent for a moment, just staring at him. Tears collected in her grey-blue eyes as she tried to process it.

“I… I knew it.” She whispered, taking off her glasses to wipe her eyes before Snake could see her crying. “A true patriot to the end.” Her hands shook as she tried to return her shades to their rightful place, dropping them by accident. She didn’t seem to care that they cracked, staring up at the ceiling with clenched fists. “They were willing to let her take the fall for their mistakes, and they had the gall to call her a traitor, to leave her in the history books as a villain-” She gasped, her whole body trembling as she tried to stop herself from sobbing.

John couldn’t look away from her. This felt too personal, but what she was saying was true, America had screwed over their best soldier and left her to die by her own student’s hand. She lost everything for them, and she did it without complaint. Her husband, her son, then her life. She never once asked for anything better than what she got, and she still gave her heart and soul to her mission.

“You understand, don’t you?” She asked quietly, slowly sinking to her knees. “You’ve seen that smile of hers, the one that lit up rooms.” He narrowed his eyes. He knew there was a third party involved in The Boss’s and the Sorrow’s marriage, but the way that Strangelove talked about her… 

“You loved her.” He murmured, getting her to look up at him with a broken, shaky smile.

“Didn’t we all?” She laughed weakly, hands gripping her knees. “She was lovely. Joy and Mikhail, they were both so lovely…” She ran a hand through her hair, shoulders shaking with another silent sob. "I want them back, Jack. That's all I want. All of Coldman's deterrence theory? It can go to hell." She whispered. "I just want to be able to kiss Joy one last time, I want to hold Mikhail like I used to." She admitted, forcing herself to stand back up. "You are the only person alive who can understand the heartache I've been through, Jack. You can help!" She looked hopeful, even through the tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

"I… can't." John admitted, sad to see her face fall. "To tell you would be like… turning my back on her. Forsaking the mission she gave her life for. I can't do that." She took a deep breath to compose herself, picking her batons up off the floor.

"I guess we'll agree to disagree. Goodnight, Jack." With the electricity turned up to the max, even a touch from one of the batons was able to knock him out cold.


End file.
